The Battle For Her Heart
by Senbonsakura Kageyoshi
Summary: A Naruto fic. When Naruto and Sakura find Sasuke what will happen? WARNING:Contains lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**The battle for her love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Hello world hail to the mighty power of Senbonsakura Kageyoshi. This is my first fic with my favorite characters from the hit anime series Naruto. I don't care if you don't like Naruto I'll write about it anyway muhahahahaha. It will contain action and lemon. MMMMMM lemon. If you want to find out more than scroll down and take a look. Please Read and review. Thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our Story starts of in Konoha village about ten years after the fight between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto along with Sakura still seek out Sasuke and Orochimaru. It is late in the night shortly after Naruto gets back home from a mission in the Bird Country. He is greeted by Sakura by Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"Hello there." Sakura told Naruto standing in an intriguing way.

"Hey Sakura what's up? When did you get back from your mission?" Naruto asked her while he was walking to the ramen shop.

"Naruto isn't there anything you have to say to me?" Sakura asked in the sweetest way she could.

"Yea, you look very nice tonight. How about coming with me to get some ramen? C'mon what do ya say? It'll be my treat." Naruto replied to Sakura.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura said in a very dismissing way.

They walk until they reach Ichiraku's.

"Ichiraku, where are you old man? Give me a big bowl of Miso Soup with an egg, and give Sakura what ever she wants!" Naruto shouted.

Ayame comes out and tells them that her father's at a special ryounin ceremony. After that she asks Sakura what she wants.

"I'll have the diet ramen with a glass of water please." Sakura told Ayame.

"Sure no problem." Ayame tells them.

Ayame prepares the ramen is a speedily fashion and

Naruto and Sakura walk down the streets of Konoha under the bright streetlights talking and laughing about the various missions they've been on. Until that one tender subject that kills the mood is risen by Naruto.

"Hey Sakura do you still love Sasuke?" Naruto asked her.

"Of course I do. I mean that's why I continue to search for him." Sakura told him in a very depressed way.

The two of them continue to walk down the dark streets of Konoha in the night time in an awkward silence. While they're walking Naruto looks at Sakura and stops her and holds on to her shoulders.

"Sakura I WILL find Sasuke and bring him back! It's the promise of a lifetime remember?" Naruto says in an invigorant way.

"Yes I do remember Naruto……..but please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Sakura tells him.

"Don't worry about me……..but there is one thing I need to say to you that I can't say here. Meet me at the edge of town in twenty minutes ok. Later" Naruto tells Sakura as he disappears into the night sky.

Sakura stands there and stares at the point where Naruto vanished and wonders to herself why did he just dart off like that. As she stands there pondering the events that just took place; she realizes then that they have been followed. Without hesitation she throws a kunai (ninja dagger for those who don't know) at the mysterious person who was following them. She keeps her guard up as she hears a voice behind her.

"Now, now is that anyway to treat your old sensei?" the mysterious voice says to Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura asks her old sensei.

"Don't worry too much about me. I want to know why you're out here at this hour, and where's Naruto? Wasn't he just here with you a minute ago?" Kakashi asks Sakura.

Sakura stands there until you see her step closer to Kakashi as she grows increasingly upset.

"You don't even come to check up on us anymore Kakashi-sensei! Why do you choose now to be interested in our lives now, huh? What gives YOU the right to try and lecture me on what time I can and can not be outside? Sakura yells out to Kakashi.

"You, Naruto, and Sasuke are Jounin now. I can't keep watch after you as much as I used to you all have your own A-class missions to carry out and I have mine. That's just the way it is Sakura. I would love to have watched the three of you grow up closely but I can't. I appologize Sakura but throwing a kunai at an old man like me isn't very nice now is it? Kakahi says teasing the already irate Sakura.

"GRRRRRR KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura says as she throws an obviously devastating punch to her old sensei.

Kakashi moves out of the way and jumps on to a nearby rooftop.

"Ha ha ha ha. You've got to be a lot better than that if you want to get Sasuke back, remember that well Sakura. Kakashi tells her as he chuckles and disappears.

Sakura stands there and remembers back to what Naruto told her as she looks at her watch to see eighteen minutes has elapsed since then.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Sakura screams out as she speeds off to meet Naruto.

As she's running she wonders what was so important that he has to tell her. She continues to leap from rooftop to rooftop until she sees Naruto staring off into the moonlight.

"Naruto, why did you call me here, and why didn't you tell me that we were being followed?" Sakura asks him.

Naruto turns around and looks at her in a very amorous manner and smiles at her.

"Hey Sakura I'm glad that you made it, and not a minute too late either. Naruto tells her.

"I asked you a question Naruto now answer me this minute! Sakura yells at him growing more and more annoyed by the second.

Naruto turns around and looks at the moon.

"The moon it's nice tonight isn't it." He tells her in a calm way.

Sakura looks up at the moon and stares in wonder.

"Yes it is." Sakura tells him as she clams down.

"Sakura…..I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kakashi-sensei folloing us but I had to get both of us away so I could tell you this in private." Naruto tells her in a serious tone.

Sakura holds her hands by her heart and gives Naruto a serious look.

Naruto comes and puts his hands on her shoulders as he tells her.

"Sakura, I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sooooooo………… how did you like my first chapter. Yes I know I know you're probably wondering why I started off with a cliffhanger. It's to keep you readers guessing. Muhahahahahahaha. Please read and review flame if you want I can take it come on. Anyway I'll see you guys later and I'll update soon. Buh-bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Battle For Her Heart**

**Chapter Two**

Discaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Senbonsakura Kageyoshi is back to torture you with another horrible fanfic muhahahahaha! All jokes aside thank you everyone for the reviews, let me know exactly what you would like to read about and I'll try to make it happen. So did you like the first chapter? Huh huh huh? As we left off in the last chapter Naruto confessed his love for Sakura under the moonlight. Yea like no one ever saw that coming! Anyway without further adieu on with the show!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura I love you. From the very first day we met I love you. Every time I look into your eyes it drives me crazy!" Naruto told Sakura in a sincere tone.

"N-Naruto……" Sakura told him.

Both of them stand there for about two minutes in complete silence until Naruto bursts out into a screaming frenzy.

"Sakura I love you! Why won't you say anything! Don't I even deserve to know how you feel? Naruto exclaims.

"I know you do Naruto and I care about you too, but, my heart belongs to Sasuke. I always knew that you cared for me and I'm sorry that I led you on but I can not just forget about Sasuke! Sakura tells him.

Naruto drops his head down until his face is in the shadow of the moon.

"I know Sakura and don't feel bad I just thought that you should know." Naruto tells her.

Sakura looks at him with tears in her eyes and lunges forward to Naruto holding him closely with her head in his chest crying her eyes out.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry Naruto! I wish I could feel the same way for you but I'm still in love with Sasuke! I truly am Sorry!" Sakura yells out.

Naruto just stands there holding Sakura with his face still in shadow until he puts his hand on Sakura's head holding her close to him.

"It's ok Sakura. Shhhh shhhh. It's ok, It's ok. Just relax Sakura we'll find him." Naruto tells her in a calming way.

Naruto and Sakura stand there in the moonlight very close to each other until Sakura backs away and looks at Naruto and gives him a smile. As Naruto looks up in the direction of the moon he notices that it is moon no more. They stayed up all night and the sun has risen.

"OH NO! IT'S MORNING! I GOTTA GO LATER SAKURA!" Naruto yells out to her as he dashes off just for his path to be cut of by none other than the Hokage herself.

"G-G-Granny Tsunade what are you doing here (I don't want to spoil it for you but if you want to know the whole story about the new Hokage ask me personally)?" Naruto asks Tsunade.

Tsunade looks at him and smiles as she takes a swing at him. Naruto moves out of the way and lands back on the rooftop that Sakura is standing on.

"Naruto, Sakura you two guys have a mission." Tsunade told them.

"You're giving me a mission, now? I just came back from a mission last night!" Naruto yells at Tsunade.

"Yeah Ms. Tsunade I just got back from a mission last night as well." Sakura tells her in protest to what Tsunade told her.

"Okay then you two. Then I guess I can give this mission that involves Orochimaru to someone else." Tsunade told them with a smirk on her face.

"Wait, wait, wait!" They both yelled out to her.

"Yeah it's a mission in the wave country. Orochimaru and Sasuke were spotted there guarding a ship carrying scrolls of forbidden ninjutsu." Tsunade told them.

"I'll take the mission, but, only under the condition that Sakura stay here." Naruto told the Hokage.

"What!" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"It's far too dangerous if Orochimaru's involved. I don't want you to get hurt." Naruto told Sakura in the most sincere way possible.

"EXCUSE ME! WHO'S THE ONE WHO ALWAYS HAS TO HEAL YOU EVERYTIME YOU'RE INJURED HUH?" Sakura told him yelling at him as if she's about to injure him herself.

Tsunade stands there listening to the argument that's about to go nuclear until she finally steps in.

"If you two don't mind I'll say something…… This mission requires the both of you." Tsunade tells them with a serious tone in her voice.

Naruto and Sakura stand there with confused looks on their faces.

"The both of us, we're both Jounin? Why is it that this mission requires both of us?" Sakura asks Tsunade.

Tsunade stands there with a serious look on her face. She continues to stand this way until she finally comes out and says…..

"…….They've captured Jaraiya." Tsunade told them as tears start to roll down her face.

"WHAT!" They both yell out to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOO just when you thought you got some answers; you're just left with more questions! I'm a bad, bad boy aren't I. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. You know how it is being a senior in high school and all right? Please remember to read and review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you're looking forward to the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Battle For Her Heart**

**Chapter Three**

Discaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Sorry I took so long but here's the next chapter. I know, I know I'm supposed to sound evil right. RIGHT! Ha ha ha ha ha. Any way Here's chapter three coming at you right about……wait for it……………wait for it……...…WAIT FOR IT………….now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ero-Sennin (Japanese for Perverted Hermit just incase you didn't know it's a nickname that Naruto gave him for obvious reasons) is a legendary sennin, how did he get captured!" Naruto shouted beseeching Tsunade for an answer.

Tsunade continues to stand there with the tears rolling down her face until she finally answers.

"…………..He was captured by Sasuke and Orochimaru." Tsunade told them as you can hear the feint sobs coming from her.

Naruto and Sakura stand there with expressions of utter surprise on their faces. Naruto heads drops down until it is in the shadow of the sun growing increasingly unstable by the second. Sakura looks over at him and she sees the anger building up in Naruto just by his body expressions alone. They all stand there until Naruto mutters just one word.

"……..Orochimaru……." Naruto says in the most furious voice he can muster.

Sakura turns to him and puts her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. Naruto clams down a bit and then Tsunade gives them more details on the mission.

"Jaraiya was in the Wave Country on a mission to track down and stop a shipment of scrolls of kinjustu (forbidden ninjutsu just in case you all were wondering). Tsunade told them.

"Kinjutsu?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

"Yes. He was supposed to report back to us about a week ago, but, apparently he found out a little too much and he was captured at the hands of Sasuke and Orochimaru. We sent tracker ninja to find him and bring him back but only one returned alive. He came back with a message from them.

Tsunade then turns to Naruto and tells him.

"The message said 'Naruto, if you want to finish where we left off ten years ago then com to the Wave Country. I'll be waiting.'" Tsunade told him.

Naruto raises his head and smiles. Soon thereafter he starts to laugh hysterically.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Sasuke you dog. You think that I would forgive you for capturing Jaraiya and putting Sakura through so much pain worrying about you. I told you I'll break your arms and legs and drag you back if I have to my friend." Naruto mutters to himself.

Tsunade addresses their attention to her as she continues to tell them the rest of their mission specs.

"This mission I have for you two will be dangerous." Tsunade tell them.

"Hey granny I've been in plenty of dangerous missions before what's supposed to make this one so different." Naruto tells her with his vintage cocky attitude.

"Yeah Miss Tsunade I've been on plenty of A-Rank and B-Rank missions." Sakura tells Tsunade.

Tsunade gives them a serious look (which by the way is very uncharacteristic of her) and tells them.

"…………..This mission………….. is neither an A-Rank nor a B-Rank mission." Tsunade tells them.

"Then what kind of a mission is this?" Sakura asks Tsunade.

"………….This mission is an S-Rank mission." Tsunade tells them with a grim expression on her face.

Naruto and Sakura gasp as they stand there frozen in silence by what they just heard from the Hokage.

"What's an S-Rank mission Granny-Tsunade?" Naruto asked her.

Tsunade stands there looking paler than usual. She stands in silence until she finally says…..

"An S-Rank mission is one of extreme danger and peril a mission so dangerous that there has only been one in history." Tsunade tells them holding her arms together in a frightened way.

"Only one in history, which mission was it?" Sakura asks her as the mood grows more uneasy.

"The last S-Rank mission was when the Kyuubi (Nine-tailed fox demon if you all didn't know) was sealed away." Tsunade told them with a very serious and frightened expression on her face.

Naruto, Sakura, and Tsunade stand there in silence as if they were petrified. Naruto is about three shades paler than he usually is. Sakura just can't stop trembling and Tsunade continues to cry as she remembers the fact that Jaraiya was captured. The silence continues for another five minutes until……

"………Granny-Tsunade………….I accept your mission." Naruto tells Tsunade with a serious tone and an angry expression on his face.

"I also accept this mission Tsunade." Sakura tells Tsunade with the same expression and tone of voice as Naruto.

Tsunade lifts her head up.

"Thank you, both of you." Tsunade tells them as she starts wiping the tears away from her face.

"Both of you will set out for your mission in twenty-four hours. Is that understood?" Tsunade yells out at them.

"Yes ma'am!" They both yell out at her.

"Okay then the both of you are dismissed!" Tsunade yells out toward them as she makes her way back to her office.

Naruto and Sakura stand there in the sun on the rooftop until they look toward each other and Naruto smiles at her.

"So Sakura, are you ready to get Sasuke back?" He tells her with a very cheerful and energetic tone of voice.

Sakura looks at him with very soft eyes.

"……..Yes I'm ready." Sakura tells him very, very softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soooooo……….. How'd ya like the chapter? I know some of you are wondering where the lemon is. The lemon will come pretty soon. I have no experience in writing fanfiction much less lemons. So I'll give it my best shot. Don't forget to review and thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Battle For Her Heart**

**Chapter Four**

Discaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Sorry I took so long but here's the next chapter. Yes, yeeeessss my adoring fans continue to read and review muhahahahahaha. I hope you are enjoying the sheer horror that I call my fanfic. Hahahahahahahaha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late in the afternoon we begin this chapter by seeing Naruto sleeping in bed until he is woken up by someone knocking on his door.

"Naruto! Naruto! Are you in there! Naruto!" Sakura yells out to him from the other side of the door.

Naruto rises up from the pillow sitting up in his bed in a daze as if he's still asleep.

"Ugh, who's that knocking? Can't a guy get any sleep anymore?" He says in a grumpy way rubbing his eyelids with his hands.

"Naaaaruuuuutooooo! ARE YOU IN THERE! YOU BETTER NOT BE JOKIING AROUND NARUTO!" Sakura screams out outside of the door growing impatient.

Naruto's eyes open up wide as we see a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh no it's Sakura; I can't let her see me like this!" Naruto jumps out of bed and runs in to the bathroom emerging two seconds later dressed in his regular orange pants and black mesh shirt.

"……….Naruto, please if you're in there open the door, I need to talk to you…. Please." Sakura says in a soft voice.

As Naruto approaches the door he starts to remember back to the night before as his hand inches closer and closer to the door knob.

Flashback

"Hey Sakura do you still love Sasuke?"

"Of course I do. I mean that's why I continue to search for him."

"Sakura, I love you."

"Sakura I love you! Why won't you say anything! Don't I even deserve to know how you feel?

"I know you do Naruto and I care about you too, but, my heart belongs to Sasuke. I always knew that you cared for me and I'm sorry that I led you on but I can not just forget about Sasuke!"

End Flashback

Naruto snaps out of his daydream as he turns the doorknob and opens the door.

"Hey Sakura what's up? Come in, come in." Naruto asks her in a sheepish way.

Sakura enters Naruto's house as she drops her head down to the point that she is looking down at the floor.

"Naruto……..I need to talk to you about something." Sakura tells him as she sits down on his couch.

"Talk to me about what?" Naruto asks her.

Sakura holds and grabs the bottom part of her dress tight as if she's holding on for dear life.

"It's about what happened last night." Sakura told him.

"I told you already, it's ok Sakura." Naruto told her in a reassuring way.

"It's not okay Naruto! I hurt you and even if you don't want to admit it I know it's true! It's not fair to you for me to continue doing this!" Sakura yells out to him with the tears in her eyes overflowing.

Naruto looks over at her with a serious face.

"I know it hurt when I heard you still chose Sasuke over me, but, I understand. It was wrong of me to tell you how I feel about you now. I'm putting you in far too much pain. I'm sor……….." Naruto told her until she cut him off.

Sakura gets up and gets right in his face stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Don't you dare apologize Naruto! You didn't do anything wrong! It's me for being too hung up on Sasuke! I'm the one who should be apologizing to you Naruto!" Sakura screams out to him as she starts crying.

"Sakura don't cry I told you already I understand how you feel. I love you so very much for the person you are. I love you so much that I want to make you happy which is why I'll bring Sasuke back to you Sakura." Naruto tell her in a serious yet comforting way.

Naruto brings Sakura and holds her close to him as she cries her eyes out in his chest.

"Naruto I don't deserve your love! I don't deserve it! Why do you insist on loving me when all I do is hurt you Naruto!" Sakura asks him beseeching him for an answer.

"I love you because you're kind and sweet; you're smart, funny, and extremely powerful. Why wouldn't I love you? Even though your heart may not be focused on me, it doesn't make me love you any less Sakura." Naruto confessed to her.

"Naruto……." Sakura told him as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you don't feel the same way about me, but, I can't help loving you. Is that so wrong Sakura? Please don't say you don't deserve my love because the truth is you don't deserve a monster like me around you and putting you in danger." Naruto told her in a serious voice.

"Naruto you are not a monster! Sure, you may be a retard at times, but not a monster." Sakura tells him chuckling as she starts to wipe away her tears.

"Well if that's who I am then I can't change that now can I?" Naruto tells her chuckling as both of them start to laugh.

They continue laughing for a few more seconds until Sakura tells Naruto with a smile on her face…..

"Naruto I'm sorry" Sakura tells him.

"Don't apologize Sakura, you didn't do anything." Naruto tells her.

"I'm a horrible person." Sakura tells him.

"You're a great person" Naruto tells her.

Sakura begins to chuckle as she cries and Naruto looks up and stares at the ceiling.

"I keep hurting you" Sakura tells him.

"I don't care." Naruto tells her.

"How can you continue to go on like this?" Sakura asks him.

"It's because I love you Sakura." Naruto answers her.

"Why do you love someone like me?" Sakura asks him again.

"Didn't we go through this already?" Naruto asks her in return.

"Yes we did." Sakura tells him.

Naruto looks at her and smiles. They get very quiet for about a minute until Naruto finally decides to break the silence.

"Don't think about it too hard." Naruto tells her with a reassuring voice.

"Okay then I won't. Ummmm…….Naruto?" Sakura tells him trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, what is it Sakura?" Naruto asks her.

"Thank you." Sakura tells him.

"No problem." Naruto tells her.

Sakura gets closer to him as she starts gazing at with very amorous eyes, so close that you can see that Naruto starts to get a little heated.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura tells him as she gets closer and closer to his face.

"S-S-Sakura?" Naruto asks her expecting her to move away but to no avail she continues to advance.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I have to hurt you again." Sakura tells him as she grows ever closer to her goal.

"Sakura, what are you talking abo….." Naruto tells her as Sakura interrupts his sentence.

Sakura puts her finger right on top on Naruto's lips stopping him from finishing.

"Shhhhhh. Don't say anything." Sakura whispers to him in his ear as she continues the advance.

Sakura leans in to Naruto's face ever closer as you can hear the quickened pace in Naruto's breath as he looks petrified but deep down inside he knows this is what he has been waiting a very long time for.

"Please don't hate me for this Naruto." Sakura whispers to him as she grows closer and closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes I am just THAT mean. I know, I know I hate my cliffhangers too, they always come at the most interesting moments don't ya think? I'm sorry I just can't help myself. Any way I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much I like writing them (just in case if there are any smart people like me I enjoy writing these very much). Please review and thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Battle For Her Heart**

**Chapter Four**

Discaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I am so sorry I took so long but here's the next chapter. I know I was mean to leave you all with a cliffhanger and it's been a while but I am coming back with a vengeance muhahahahahahaha. Thank you all so very much for the reviews I appreciate them a lot. If you keep sending them I'll keep writing them. Now without further adieu here's chapter five coming at you!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sakura continues her advance towards those lips that she has craved for so many years we hear a lot of heavy breathing coming from the two. Naruto continues to have this look of a mixture of sheer pleasure and horror all at once as he gets continually nervous with Sakura's advance.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto calls out to her trying to halt the unrelenting Sakura.

"Shhhh, Naruto just let me do this." Sakura tells him whispering as she is no more than a couple of millimeters away from his lips.

Just as Sakura is about have a tender embrace with Naruto in the from of a kiss they hear the glass from the window shatter as the two of them leap to opposite sides of the couch just narrowly avoiding the shuriken (ninja stars for those who were wondering) thrown at them.

"Who's there?" Sakura yells out as she drops to one knee in a crouching position pulling out her kunai.

Naruto stands there and listens to see if anyone responds. He stands there for about fifteen seconds not saying a word until he becomes frustrated.

"Okay then if that's how you want to be then I'll find you KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU (Shadow Clone Jutsu for you all who don't know) as 10 shadow clones appear out of the smoke.

The Naruto clones jump up to try and find the attacker until you see an all familiar shuriken.

"DEMON WIND SHURIKEN!" You hear a very familiar voice shout as the very large shuriken travels in several directions to take out all of Naruto's shadow clones as it goes back through the smoke to its source.

Naruto and Sakura stand there in complete disbelief over what they have just seen and heard. As the smoke dissipates and the silhouette of a person become more and more clear you a very familiar person standing there.

"Sasuke!" They both shout out as they see their former friend standing on the rooftop of Naruto's next door neighbor.

"Ha……ha ha…….hahahahahahaha! Well, well it's truly been a while you two! How long has it been, ten years or so? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Sasuke says as he laughs very maniacally looking down at his former comrades.

Naruto's body begins to shake as he grows angrier at the sight of his former friend as the tears start to roll down Sakura's eyes.

"Grrrrrrr, Sasuke! Naruto shouts out as he leaps towards Sasuke in a frezy of anger and hatred.

Sasuke stands there looking at Naruto in his advance towards him. Sasuke smiles as someone comes with blinding speed as you see Naruto get hit and knocked into a near by building. Sakura looks down to where the smoke is as it starts to disappear.

"Naruto!" Sakura yells out with her eyes as she looks in sheer horror as the smoke disappears and Naruto's assaulter is revealed.

"Well Kyuubi I thought you would've gotten stronger over the space of ten years but it looks like you ended up just like your sensei." An all familiar sinister voice says laughing.

Sakura drops to her knees in sheer fright unable to move her body. Her veins seem as cold as ice as she stands there petrified at who she sees.

"O-O-Orochimaru?" Sakura says barely being able to put one word together.

Orochimaru stands there and turns around to face Sakura as he starts to smile.

Sakura looks down as she starts to shake. She starts to think to herself that she has to prove herself as a ninja. About 5 seconds later she jumps up to her feet just to see Sasuke right in front of her as he lifts his hand and chops Sakura in the left side of her neck making her drop down to the ground unconscious. Just as Sakura falls Naruto regains consciousness as he sees the grim sight before him.

"Sakura!" Naruto screams out as he leaps forward to try and come to Sakura's rescue.

Naruto leaps forward just to see Sasuke interrupt him as he strikes Naruto hard and fast as Naruto falls to the ground unable to get up.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Is that the best you have to offer me? It was foolish for me to get exited to finally have the chance to face you again after all of these years." Sasuke tells him as he drives his foot into Naruto's chest as if to crack it wide open.

"YOU ARE SO PATHETIC!" Sasuke screams at him stomping him some more.

Naruto lies the on the ground screaming his lungs out as Sasuke continues is unrelenting assaults on Naruto chest. Sasuke continues to do this until he finally pulls his foot back as if to kick a soccer ball as kicks Naruto in his stomach, knocking him away several feet.

Naruto looks up not being able to move a muscle feeling weak unable to move even a finger as he looks up to his assaulter Sasuke and his accomplice Orochimaru who has Sakura hung by her waist unconscious over his left shoulder.

"S-Sakura." Naruto says trying to move to aide his friend, his love in distress.

"Don't worry Naruto she'll be treated like a princess. Well at least she'll be treated better than that washed up old hermit you call a sensei. If you want to come to their aid come to the wave country I'm sure you'll find us you should've gotten at least a little smarter over the span of ten years. We'll meet again very soon Naruto unless you don't care about her and Jaraiya." Sasuke tells Naruto laughing as him and Orochimaru disappear before him leaving there on the ground beaten and defeated.

"Dammit! Sakura I'm sorry I allowed you to get captured! I can't believe I just froze like that and let them take you away from me." Naruto says as he lays there in pain as he starts to cry over his abducted friend.

"SAKURA!" Naruto screams out toward the sky laying there on the floor as he looses consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, yes, yes. I knew you were expecting a love scene or Sakura knocking him out or something. Well if you thought that then TOO BAD muhahahahahahaha! You all can guess as much as you like but I'm going to make this story as unpredictable as I can. I'm sorry I took so long to update. I mean this seriously that was inexcusable and I'll try to make it up to you all by writing a story you can all enjoy. Thank you all so very much for your reviews I appreciate them. Please continue to read and review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
